


drain/replenish

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternative Energy, Dragons, Explicit Consent, Friends With Benefits, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: It works like this: Kyoutani has secrets, and Shigeru keeps them.





	

It's a surprise to Shigeru, the knocks on his door that almost get lost in the sound of the thunder outside. He rises from his couch with a slight confused furrow in his brow, gripping the knob of the door tight when he opens it in case the wind tries to blow it open all the way.

Standing outside, with rain dripping down the back of his neck is Kyoutani Kentarou because of course it is. Shigeru gives him a frown, hesitating a moment like he's debating letting Kyoutani into his apartment at all.

He gives in, he always does. He can see the exhaustion worn into the lines of his face, the way his shoulders slump like he can barely keep himself upright. He isn't even wearing a coat to protect him from the rain, because why would he?

Shigeru only clicks his tongue before stepping out of the way and letting Kyoutani cross the threshold into his home. Kyoutani moves slowly, each step an obvious labor, and when Shigeru shuts the door he simply stands quietly in the wake of the echoing thunder.

“Don't drip all over my carpet,” Shigeru scolds, though his heart isn't in it. He leans, grabbing both of Kyoutani's hands and pulling him along toward the bathroom. He doesn't complain about Kyoutani's shoes tracking mud on his floors, he’ll worry about it later.

“You don't have to…” Kyoutani starts before Shigeru's glare cuts him off. They're past this kind of placating conversation. Shigeru has offered his help, sometimes Kyoutani takes him up on it. They don't need to justify to one another more than that.

In the warm light of the bathroom, Kyoutani looks much worse for the wear than Shigeru feared. There are dark circles under his eyes, and the corners of his mouth are pulled downward into a harder frown than usual. At the base of his neck, Shigeru can see where his skin has started to flake off, revealing deep green scales underneath. They glitter in the light like half obscured emeralds, and Shigeru barely resists the urge to reach out and touch them.

It works like this: Kyoutani has secrets, and Shigeru keeps them. He drops Kyoutani's hands, only to grip the hem of his soaked shirt and peel it over his head. He doesn't yet taste the damp skin he reveals, though the desire is there, buzzing under his skin like an itch demanding to be scratched.

“How long did you go this time?” He hisses, running his thumb over the hard scales that line Kyoutani's sides. The skin has completely chipped away, leaving them bare. Shigeru's touch makes a soft breath rattle out of Kyoutani's mouth, and his hands strain into fists.

“Since whenever the last time we did this was.” He grumbles, turning his face away to hide the flush on his cheeks. That makes Shigeru pause. It's good for his ego, the thought that Kyoutani has only trusted this secret to him, but he has to stretch his memory to the last time he found the boy exhausted and half human on his doorstep, and at that he frowns once again.

“It's been over a month.” Shigeru confirms, and Kyoutani's shoulders roll in a shrug that serves as confirmation enough. Shigeru bends his head forward, resting it against Kyoutani's shoulder, ignoring the cool dampness of his skin from the rain. He wants to ask why Kyoutani makes himself suffer so much… why he endures the nightmares, the little flickers of excess magic that escape him, the slow degrading of the human glamour that he wears.

He doesn’t, because they'll argue in circles about it and next time Kyoutani might lick his wounds alone even longer before he comes to Shigeru for the help he so badly needs. Shigeru lifts his head, taking Kyoutani's face between his hands and stroking his thumbs over the dark circles under his eyes. His eyes widen, looking surprised by the tender gesture.

Feeling slightly foolish about it himself, Shigeru turns away, releasing Kyoutani's face to close the curtain and turn on the hot spray of the shower instead. He pulls his own shirt over his head, and behind his back, he can hear Kyoutani take the hint and start undressing the rest of the way.

It isn't until the two of them are naked in Shigeru's small bathroom that he gives in and kisses Kyoutani. It's sparks hitting gasoline, the way the first kiss burns through them both. Kyoutani's arms wrap around Shigeru's sides, pulling him in closer. There's a rumble from the center of Kyoutani's chest, and Shigeru opens his mouth easily to the first prod of Kyoutani's tongue. 

He's still holding back, Shigeru can feel the strain of it when he runs his fingers over the corded muscles of Kyoutani's shoulders, digging his nails into the flaking skin on Kyoutani's back. Shigeru pulls them both backward into the heat and steam of the shower, hissing softly when Kyoutani's newly sharp teeth dig into his lower lip, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

“Shit. Sorry,” Kyoutani begins to draw back, but Shigeru only runs his tongue against the tingling spot before chasing another kiss from Kyoutani's mouth.

The steam is a welcome heat against Shigeru's skin, and he continues seeking patches of green scales to touch, relishing every hitch of Kyoutani's breath, every stitch of his control that comes undone.

Kyoutani's tongue prods the fresh wound on Shigeru's lip, as much in curiosity as in apology. One of Kyoutani's hands comes to rest at the nape of Shigeru's neck, and he barely sucks in a breath before the kiss breaks and Kyoutani turns him around, fast and aggressive, pushing Shigeru's chest against the wall.

Infrequent though these visits might be, Shigeru tries to stay prepared for them. He reaches for the bottle of lube that rests behind his shampoo, sending the other bottles clattering to the floor in his fumbling. Neither of them look at the mess; Kyoutani still has one hand pinning Shigeru's neck to the wall and held firm in the position he's in, Shigeru hardly has a choice. He manages to press the bottle into Kyoutani's hand, and it's then that the pressure on his neck is released.

If he's honest with himself, Shigeru almost misses it, but he forgets about the loss quickly when Kyoutani's free hand slides over his chest instead, first with a light caress and then with a drag of sharp nails that makes Shigeru's back arch.

There's still a hesitation when Kyoutani touches his hip, and Shigeru looks over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised. Kyoutani's eyes are more yellow than usual and tellingly slitted, but his hold on Shigeru's hip is soft, seeking. Shigeru, in return, doesn't hesitate to nod his head in easy permission.

His position means that water is running down his back, and so the damp feeling against his legs can only be due to the dripping of his cock, hard between his thighs.

The plastic cap of the bottle clicks open, and Shigeru draws in a shuddering breath in anticipation. Kyoutani doesn't waste time warming the lube between his fingers, but the slight coolness suits Shigeru just fine.

One of Kyoutani's hands is always touching Shigeru, sliding over the scratches on his chest or teasingly tweaking his nipples. Shigeru tilts his head back again, this time simply to admire Kyoutani. The spray of the shower has left both of his shoulders a sea of glittering green scales. They continue up his neck and likely his whole back though Shigeru can't see it. He’ll shed most of the glamour like this, as the mixture of magic and energy that created it unravels. Some of it will be absorbed and used to create the next glamour, though Shigeru knows that Kyoutani can't hide his less human parts like this.

His wings haven't emerged once more yet, but there's a dark green tail, ridged with scaled spikes, twitching eagerly behind him. Kyoutani’s finger slides in, though Shigeru knows this is the easiest part of all of it.

Even with his patience fraying, he breathes through Kyoutani using first one then two fingers to open him. There's a coil of anticipation in Shigeru's stomach so tight that he feels like he's about to be twisted into knots by it. The third finger that enters him is the first real stretch, and Shigeru's breath catches for a moment.

Kyoutani's other hand slides up his back, smoothing over each bump in his spine with one sharp nail. It's enough to have Shigeru's legs quivering, both in his eagerness for more and the energy that Kyoutani drains from him on contact.

With three fingers stretching Shigeru's hole open, Kyoutani is slower, more methodical. He scissors his fingers apart before pressing them as deep as he's able to. There's no more water hitting Shigeru's back, so he's forced to assume that Kyoutani has his wings spread as well, though he can't force his eyes open to check.

It's a shame because Kyoutani with only the tatters of his glamour is a glorious sight. It's as close as Shigeru has ever seen him get to being a genuine dragon, barring the occasion that Kyoutani put rebuilding his glamour off for two months and grew _horns_ that Shigeru clung to while Kyoutani fucked him.

Kyoutani's fingers curl, teasing Shigeru's prostate and making his breath flutter out of his lungs with a whine. He draws his hand back slowly, though it's hardly enough time for Shigeru to complain about the loss before Kyoutani has four fingers pressed against his stretched entrance. They slide in slowly, and Shigeru clenches his fists against the sting of the stretch.

Kyoutani leans over his back, breath like more steam against the shell of Shigeru's ear. He works his fingers in slowly, squeezed together at their smallest circumference until Shigeru is panting, stretched around the width of his knuckles.

Shigeru groans, his voice leaving his chest in a low rattle. ‘Kyoutani… c'mon.”

Sometimes Shigeru has to urge him on further, but this time Kyoutani presses a kiss to the nape of Shigeru's neck before his fingers slide out. Shigeru whimpers at the unwelcome emptiness, ducking his head between his shoulders and staring at the red flush of his own cock.

He hardly tries to keep track of Kyoutani's movements behind him, too consumed with preventing himself from grabbing his own cock and finishing himself off. His patience has been pushed already far past the normal limits, and he nearly collapses in relief when he feels the blunt press of Kyoutani's cock against his thighs.

Already slick and prepared, Kyoutani slides the head in slowly, and Shigeru can hardly breathe. Just past the rounded head, there's a ridge of soft scales that stretch Shigeru open further, the texture of them rubbing his insides.

He's never felt anything like Kyoutani's cock when he needs to recharge like this, and the feeling of it alone would be enough to get him to offer his help, even if the rest of the experience wasn't as equally pleasurable.

Kyoutani starts pressing inside slowly, but quickly reaches the end of his self-control. He's halfway in, with the thickest part of his cock sliding into Shigeru when he growls, snapping his hips forward in a quick thrust that knocks the air out of Shigeru's lungs.

There are hands on both of his hips to hold them steady as Kyoutani concentrates on fucking himself inside of Shigeru with powerful, sharp thrusts. The sharp nails dig into his skin, threatening to break it, and Shigeru grips his fingers against the wall for what little purchase he can gain against the slippery tiles.

When Kyoutani is fully seated inside, he digs his teeth into the nape of Shigeru's neck, holding him there. The bite makes a shudder rock down Shigeru's spine, and tentatively he rolls his hips back against Kyoutani's. A long growl, low and pleased, vibrates against his skin and Kyoutani takes the signal to move.

He fucks Shigeru at a harsh, brutal pace, hardly giving him time to catch a breath between each deep thrust of his cock. He goes from gripping Shigeru's hips to holding tightly around his waist to keep his legs from giving out. The thickest ridge of Kyoutani's cock rubs against his prostate with each thrust, and Shigeru's mouth hangs open, babbling out pleas that quickly devolve into nonsense.

He can tell when Kyoutani is close to finishing because it's impossible to keep his eyes open. His muscles ache like he hasn't slept for a week, but when one of Kyoutani's hands wraps carefully around his cock, Shigeru does his best to weakly thrust into it.

With teeth still clamped to the back of his neck, Shigeru's range of motion is reduced to the ability to squirm between Kyoutani's hand and his cock, hovering on the edge. His vision swims, the whole world tilting sideways as he stumbles over his orgasm.

Kyoutani keeps driving his hips forward, chasing his own completion as Shigeru clenches around him, gripping to the last shreds of consciousness that he has. It draws his climax out until he's shaking from overstimulation, little sobs choking out of his mouth as he claws at the tiles of the shower.

“S- Shigeru,” Kyoutani says his name so softly that it's nearly swallowed by the thunder outside. When he comes, Kyoutani's mouth goes from biting the back of Shigeru's neck to pressing sweet, open mouthed kisses to his shoulders. He strokes small circles into the scratched flesh of Shigeru's hips as well, soothing the angry red lines.

Shigeru wakes up in his own bed, thankfully dry other than his hair, and with an ache in his hips that he knows won't go away for a week. Kyoutani is just sliding under the covers, his human glamour freshly restored and a flush climbing on his cheeks when Shigeru's eyes open. He hesitates, looking at Shigeru like he's not sure what to do.

Grumbling sleepily, Shigeru reaches for him, and with a sigh of relief, Kyoutani slides into his arms. His chest is warm, and Shigeru curls in closer, Kyoutani presses a tiny kiss to his temple. “I was too rough with you. I'm sorry.”

“Was good,” Shigeru shakes his head, though, with the soft bellows of Kyoutani's breath all around him, he's on the edge of falling asleep once more. He smiles, kissing Kyoutani's shoulder with his swollen lips. “Happy to help.”

Kyoutani laughs, warm and rich above him, and Shigeru falls asleep to the sound of it mixing with the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I have genuinely nothing to say except I needed a break from nanowrimo.


End file.
